


Lifetime Contract

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Companion [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time moves and life changes for the Companion and Guard. When they find each other again it's surely a work of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime Contract

  
Being summoned to the home of Nobleman William Ellison was not on Jim’s list of things to do today, but yet here he was knocking on the door and being escorted to the ‘drawing room’ by one of the staff. The decor hadn’t changed in many a year, he was glad to see. Sally had been very astute in her decorating skills. While he fingered the drapes hanging beside one large window, he heard the sharp staccato of heeled boots enter behind him and turned to be greeted by his father.

“James, you look well!” William Ellison was well into his 60’s but still moved as a 30 year old himself. Jim forced himself to shake the man’s hand. His last meeting with his father had been rather stiff, almost formal. William seemed to have changed a bit since then as he pulled Jim in for a fierce hug. “I’m glad you’re home again. How did this trip go?”

Jim’s gaze narrowed as he appraised his father’s attitude. Ellison senior actually seemed interested in an answer to his question, not just making small talk. Cautiously extending an answer Jim replied, “All went well, caravan came in on schedule.”

“Good, good,” William replied as he gestured for them to sit. Jim looked down at his attire and frowned slightly before William waved away his concerns. “Sit, sit, it can be cleaned. So this trip from Chicago, nothing like the one up from Sacramento that was hit by bandits three months ago?”

Jim shook his head, “No, but then that pack were fools, trying to hit the same caravan twice in as many days.”

“Fools, yes I quite agree.” William went on. Jim canted his head slightly.

“Okay, out with it. Why am I here?”

William stopped whatever he was about to say, took a good look at Jim, and sighed before dropping his hands. “I’m sorry son, I know. I seem odd, don’t I?”

Jim shrugged, “A little. But I figure you have a reason.”

William nodded, “Yes I do.” He paused, his eyes narrowing as he appeared to be bringing his thoughts to order. Finally he stared deeply into Jim’s eyes and said, “James, I want you to take over as Cascade’s Governor.”

Well, he hadn’t seen that coming. But then, this was his father, he shouldn’t have been surprised. He relaxed back into the couch and regarded his father with a feeling of foreboding. “Well that’s interesting. I was to assume that Steven would be your heir elect. Something changed in your relationship, I assume?”

William glanced down at his wingtip shoes and sighed. Jim waited patiently; he never planned to make this easy on the old man. That would have been just stupid on his part.

“Jimmy, I know you never wanted this position—“

“You’re damn right I didn’t! I told you that politics were not my thing, that I was not ready to take on that much responsibility. And now you want to just dump Steven, who’s been waiting for this appointment for the eight years I’ve been gone, for what?” Jim got to his feet in a rush. “I’m not playing your games, *Dad*. If you will excuse me, I have other work to do.”

Whatever William was about to say, he never got to say it as Jim swept out of the room. It was the same old story. Jim left home because his father had made it clear that Jim was to be a good little prince and prepare himself to take the job of Nobel Governor of Cascade. But it wasn’t a role that Jim felt he was fit for. He rounded the corner into the hallway and nearly collided with a woman of about his age, tall with red-brown hair and hazel-green eyes. The startling henna tattoos that were standard for any decent Companion stood out on her arms and hands. “I’m sorry, excuse me.” Jim began as he held his hands out to steady her. She paused and peered up at him from under the scarf draped artistically over her head and wrapped around her shoulders.

“You must be Jimmy. William has told me about you,” she responded with a knowing air. Jim sighed and glanced over his shoulder to check on his father out of habit. Something was sending out signals to him that he couldn’t seem to interpret. He turned back to acknowledge the question.

“James Ellison. How long have you been my father’s Companion?” he endeavored to ask the question as politely as possible. It appeared to have gone over well. The Companion didn’t show any sign of offence at least.

“We contracted about two years ago. On the one year anniversary of Sally’s death. I saw you at her funeral.” The Companion smiled sadly at this last. Jim nodded understanding, Sally was a great lady and a wonderful Companion for his father. During his time with Sally, William Ellison had actually been quite... civil. The Companion’s throat clearing brought Jim back out of his thoughts, “I’m Megan Conner, from Sydney City-State in Oz.”

Jim smiled and shook her hand, “A pleasure, I’m sure. If you’ll excuse me I need to be going, perhaps we can talk some other time.”

He turned to go but was stopped cold by her next words, “He’s dying.”

“What?” Jim turned quickly, his eyes tracking back to the room. William hadn’t moved, and as Jim extended his hearing, he found the old man had fallen asleep where he sat. With confusion surely showing in his eyes, he looked back at the Companion. She nodded once. “But Steven is—“

“In the Saints of Louis City-state as consort to the Governess Corinne Thorn. They expect to have their second child in January.” Megan smiled as Jim’s eyes widened in alarm. Steven was not here? There was no one to take the Governor’s seat should his father die? This was not good.

“How did this all come about?” he asked, thoroughly intrigued by the events that had happened out of the public’s eye in the last eight years. Megan waved an arm and invited him to walk with her. He offered his arm as agreement. There was much he needed to know.

o-O-o

“Is it that one?”

“No.”

...

“How about that one?”

“No, silly.” There was a short giggle along with the words.

“Come on, Abrelina, give me a hint. Is he tall or short? Thin or fat? Is he younger than you? Older than you?” Blair babbled on until the young woman at his side had giggled herself to tears. He smiled along with her. It was fun to make Abrelina laugh; she did it with such a dainty disposition.

“Blair, I can’t tell you who my suitor is as I haven’t met him yet. But I was told he is very handsome and rich.” Abrelina was a very beautiful woman so Blair knew that any man she paired with would be lucky. But he was still uncertain about an arranged marriage dealt for business dealings. Yet, it was not his place to judge, he was only the tutor.

“Well isn’t that what we all want? A husband or lover who is rich in looks as well as bank account?” Blair didn’t mean the words to be as biting as they sounded to his own ears. Abrelina seemed to understand, though, and didn’t condemn him his skepticism.

“I haven’t shown you the letters he sends me every week, Blair. They speak of a man who is excited by the prospect of becoming a husband. He really is a good man, I don’t think my father would set me with a man who would not take care of me, do you?” She tossed her raven colored tresses back over her shoulder while Blair walked her around the crowded room of the Governor’s mansion.

They were there with Abrelina’s father, preparing to meet her future husband for the first time. It was an interesting affair and Blair would have loved to mix and mingle with the guests looking for a new contract, but he was here as escort only so he remained right next to his charge. Together they looked for her father and it was Abrelina who spotted him first, standing to the side of the room with a tall and handsome man. This, then, could possibly be the new suitor. “Shall we go greet your father’s choice?”

Abrelina smiled shyly. “I suppose so,” she replied tentatively. Blair nodded once and off they went.

o-O-o

Jim sighed and struggled not to fiddle with his tie for the third time that night. Megan came out of the shadows to bat his hand away, smiling as she did so. “I’m glad you changed your mind about this, Jimbo.”

Jim rolled his eyes at his father’s Companion and her antagonizing way with nicknames. “I am doing this for Cascade and father’s stress levels. If he knows that Cascade will remain in good hands in the near future, he can retire in peace.”

Megan smiled, “Yes of course. And then there is the fact that you are tired of tromping the caravan trails. It will be good to finally be able to stop living among the downtrodden and sit in a position to help those same downtrodden in the future.”

Jim had to admit she was right. It was the final nail in his coffin, yet as he had hammered it in he hadn’t felt constraint of confinement he thought he would. What Megan said held true, he had been down pretty far; he saw the ugliness of the lower classed every day. Being Governor meant he could actually, hopefully, do some good for them. “So, where is my father?”

“Over by that knot of men, talking politics, of course.” Megan pointed out the group in question where William stood holding an informal court of sorts. As they watched, he gently disengaged himself from the conversation and wandered over towards another couple of men talking in one corner away from the other guests. Jim smiled at Megan and went to speak with his father. He’d yet to tell the old man his decision and he was looking forward to giving him the good news. He heard William speaking with one of them in a quiet yet relaxed tone.

“Merchantman Farnsworth it’s a pleasure to see you here tonight. And Sir Walters I trust your father is around as well?” Jim could see that neither man was surprised to see William greet them, each extending a hand to return the greeting with equal warmth.

“Governor Ellison! You are looking well tonight. I trust that all is well with your health now?” Jim’s steps faltered at this question, but he carried on none the less. Soon he was standing close to his father, just within earshot of the conversation.

“Yes well, there is speculation that I have been overdoing it just a bit. Time for me to step down, I guess.” William sounded strained, as if he was trying to keep disappointment out of his voice. Jim took that moment to relieve his father of this most troublesome burden.

“It just means I have to step into his shoes a little earlier than intended,” the careful tone he used was meant to remind the Merchantmen and the Gentleman with him that William Ellison was not alone. It seemed not to be needed as Farnsworth turned suddenly, a huge smile breaking out over his pale visage.

“This, then, must be the elusive James Ellison!” Farnsworth’s hand barely beat out Sir Walters in wanting to shake Jim’s hand. “I take it you intend to take your father’s seat as Governor of Cascade? That’s wonderful, wonderful I tell you. We need to keep an Ellison in that seat. The best men for the job, surely.”

Walters nodded his agreement and Jim heard his father’s heartbeat slowing to a natural rhythm again. Yes this had been a great concern for him, but Jim’s announcement made all the difference now. The conversation soon turned to business and Jim listened as much as possible while keeping tabs on his father, checking to make sure the man didn’t overdo himself. He didn’t notice the young couple making their way over to them; therefore he was mildly surprised when he heard the sounds of a familiar heartbeat draw close to their group.

o-O-o

Blair blinked when two more men came to speak with Abrelina’s father and his associate. Abrelina gasped to see the Governor of Cascade himself and another man she didn’t recognize. But Blair did, and didn’t it stand to reason that after three months of trying to forget the man who had saved his life now the fates were conspiring against him!

“Blair, who is _*that*_?” Abrelina was, of course, totally taken in by the dark stranger standing next to the Governor and now shaking hands with her father and the other man. Blair sighed as he continued to escort her the rest of the way, as if his misstep hadn’t happened.

In a whisper he confessed, “I wish I knew, Abrelina. Damn but I wish I knew.”

Reaching her father’s side, Blair gently tapped the man on the shoulder and caught his attention. With a smile, the introductions began. “Ah, there you are. Gentlemen, if you permit. This is my daughter, Abrelina, and her tutor.”

As etiquette dictated, the Companion said nothing during the introductions, merely nodding his head silently at his mention. When the formality of respect to the female presence was acknowledged, her father continued the introductions in the other direction. “These men are very important, Abrelina. You no doubt recognize the Governor of Cascade, Nobleman Ellison. This beside him is his son, Governor Elect James Ellison. And here is Sir Richard Walters, your betrothed.”

Abrelina nodded to each man in turn, smiling sweetly to Walters. Blair paid little attention, his mind thinking back over the introductions. Governor Elect... son of the Governor himself... as a Caravan Guard? This was indeed most confusing. Being the silent presence at the grouping, Blair let his mind flip back to the short conversations he and Jim had had during the journey, remembering that Jim said he had not spoken to his father in many years. If this was what their last conversation was about... The Family Business indeed!

“So, James, I heard you had been travelling abroad for these last eight years. Seen much of the countryside, I take it?” Merchantman Farnsworth was asking. Blair tuned into the conversation to hear the answer. Jim smiled easily.

“I saw many good people here and there, a few bandits. It’s a harsh world out there and I hope that we can make Cascade an even larger enticement for those without a port in the chaotic storm of life.” It sounded as if Jim was reciting a campaign speech, but his eyes were on Blair when he spoke. So he did remember!

Turning his attention back to his charge and pointedly ignoring Jim, Blair noticed the furtive glances between Abrelina and Walters. He supposed he should call the man by his first name now. Abrelina looked a bit flushed and Blair’s instinct told him that the girl’s comfort was becoming difficult to control. With a quick incline of the head, he wordlessly invited Abrelina for a quick walk. She nodded her agreement and excused herself with a whisper in her father’s ear. He nodded, still in a thick conversation with Governor Ellison and Jim. But Jim was still watching Blair when they walked away.

o-O-o

Jim lost the thread of conversation when Blair left with the young woman, his senses automatically tracking the Companion as he headed himself and his young charge towards the nearby patio doors. He came back when his father poked him, catching up quickly as Richard Walters explained about the local fishing industry. After a moment, Walters rolled off and blushed. “I’m sorry Nobleman Ellison, Sir Ellison, I guess I’m a little nervous.”

William smiled, “It’s quite alright young man, you have other things on your mind.”

Farnsworth grinned, “I believe his mind is on the upcoming nuptials.” Turning to Walters he asked, “Are we still in agreement on the date?’

Walters nodded, then glanced around in confusion. “Where did she go?”

Jim glanced towards the patio doors, which were still slightly ajar, and back at Farnsworth, “I believe the Companion took the Lady out onto the patio for a much needed breath of clear air.”

William raised a brow at this, “Yes tell me Farnsworth, where did you find him?”

Farnsworth shrugged, “About six months ago Walters Senior and I went on a trip down to the Lost Angels city-state. It is there we came to the conclusion that it would be good for our children to finally marry. They have known each other for years, but tonight was the first actual meeting.”

“And so you hired a Companion to teach the girl?” William pressed. Walters looked aghast at this, but Jim smiled.

“Tutoring, but not that kind, I take it sir?” Jim’s words set the young man a little more at ease, especially when Farnsworth nodded with enthusiasm.

“Exactly right, Sir. I hired him to teach her the disciplines of being a lady in a house of state. He arrived three months ago on the Caravan that was attacked. He was lucky to arrive, from what I heard. If ever I met that Guard, I would thank him personally.” Farnsworth finished with a mutter as he glanced back at the patio. “That young man has been through enough what with his place of birth, and his circumstances. But he wouldn’t admit defeat, even if he were tied and beaten. But he is a very competent Companion and Tutor for Abrelina. I am most pleased.”

William and Jim both nodded, though for different reasons. William asked, “When is his service termination date?”

“The minute the wedding agreement is signed.” Farnsworth answered. But nothing else was forthcoming. Jim felt the desire to go see where the Companion and the girl were, but instead of acting on it, he excused himself and went in an entirely different direction.

His casual circuit around the room brought him to the inner hallway and the direction of the bathrooms. There he found a shadow to loom in, waiting, hunting. He could wait as long as he wanted, now that he had made his little announcement to Farnsworth, he heard the rumors begin to pass around. Before long everyone would know the news that Jim would be taking his father’s place as Governor. It was good enough.

His waiting was soon rewarded when he heard the much desired heartbeat come his way, along with another that he could only believe was Abrelina Farnsworth. His musings were found to be correct when the two people came around the corner and Abrelina went into the bathroom. The Companion waited outside the door.

Jim made himself seen, stepping a bit out of the shadows and gesturing for Blair to come to him. The Companion, after a moment’s hesitation, came into the shadows and Jim pounced, sweeping the man into his arms and pressing needy lips against his own. The kiss was short, hot, and sweet. Memories of their last kiss came to the fore, but Jim refused to compare that experience with this one. A soft moan of distress from the Companion was quickly quieted and soon replaced with a groan of desire.

“Jiiimmm.” Blair moaned when Jim finally pulled away enough to let him breathe. Then, “This is your ‘Family Business’? When did this happen?”

Not able to get enough of that sweet mouth, Jim kissed him again, answering as best he could between meetings of lips and tongue. “Wanted to tell you... things suddenly turned on me... was happy as a guard, no pressure, and no responsibility.”

“But Jim, you were still taking on responsibility with the caravan. You were still leader, still in control.” Blair gazed deeply into Jim’s eyes and Jim knew that his lover spoke the truth. He sighed.

“I know, that’s why it wasn’t hard for me to do this finally. But eight years ago, it was not what I wanted.” He kept one ear on the bathroom and knew when Abrelina was about to exit. “Tell me I can see you, tomorrow? Tonight when the others go to bed?”

Blair looked worried and caught his bottom lip in his teeth. Jim kissed him, tongue soothing that luscious piece of skin. Blair responded in kind until Jim finally had to let go when the door behind them opened. Blair smiled faintly as he went back to take his charge back to the party, leaving Jim to lurk in the shadows the rest of the night.

o-O-o

The private invitation arrived two days later.

 _You are invited to a private meeting on the roof of the Farnsworth building, tonight at midnight._

Jim smiled when he read the note for the fourth time before climbing the fire escape on the ancient apartment building. Many of the dilapidated buildings in the center of the city had been converted into miniature mansions, renovated by the merchantmen of the area. Farnsworth’s building used to have a large garden at the top. Only a quarter of the garden remained, and it was here that Jim found himself at midnight.

This time, lurking in the shadows of the miniature forest, Blair found him first. The rush of color, the swirl of silk and satin and Jim had an arm full of warm Companion, twirling him around and holding him gently. He set the smaller man back on his feet and let Blair lead him over to a blanket out among the stars.

Blair relaxed on the blanket and enticed Jim to join him with a wave of his arm, which Jim immediately obeyed, plopping down next to the other man. “This is my sanctuary when I want some time alone. Abrelina won’t come here, plus she’s asleep.”

Jim smiled, “Good. I wanted to be able to talk to you, explain what was going on with my family.”

Blair nodded and made encouraging gestures towards Jim, who continued after a moment of thought. “My father is dying.”

Blair blinked, frowning in thought before replying, “He looked well at the party the other night.”

“And I wish that were true still,” Jim sighed. Picking at a thread on the blanket beneath them, he dropped his gaze. He didn’t cry, so much as just fought difficulty in breathing a bit. His chest still tightened up when he thought of this. “His disease would have been curable years ago, but with the world in such a regression we’ve lost a lot of information. Including how to deal with such a threat to health.”

Blair nodded understanding. “So it’s only a matter of time before he loses the battle, and he wanted to be sure that his house was in order. And no one else is available for the Governor’s seat, so he came to you?”

Jim grimaced, “I was none too pleased with the prospect. I had thought the matter of succession had been discussed and dealt with before I left home.”

“If not you, then who was to sit in his place?” Blair asked. He handed Jim a glass of white wine, which Jim took without much thought, sipping delicately. After savoring the flavor, Jim continued his explanation.

“Steven is my younger brother. He was set to take the position.” Jim paused at Blair’s upswept eyebrow, answering the unspoken question, “He got a better offer.”

“And left a huge hole.” Blair finished. Jim nodded reluctantly.

“It’s not that I’m upset about the spot I’m in. I was tired of the Guard game anyway. And I’ve learned so much being out among the people; I think I could be a great benefit to them now. But it kind of took me by surprise.” Jim smiled, “I hadn’t made up my mind entirely until the party. To say the old man was shocked is a bit tame. Overwhelmed, ecstatic, relieved, those are closer to the truth.”

Blair grinned, “You knew you had a duty to stay and help, and you did the right thing. I just wish you had told me I was sleeping in the arms of Pseudo-royalty out there among the dunes.”

Jim shrugged, “Would you have tried to tumble me if you had known?”

Blair rolled his eyes, “No. I would have acted much the same, only the teasing would have been more so.”

Jim laughed and Blair joined him, filling the atrium with music. Even as Jim tapered off and Blair settled to quiet chuckles, the music remained. Jim watched Blair for a moment, imagining giving the other man plenty more times to let loose that carefree laugh, finally saying what he wanted to say the most. “I want to make an offer for your services in the future.”

Blair’s eyes widened as he gazed back at Jim, who ducked his head uncomfortably. They sat like that in silence for several more moments before Blair spoke. “What sort of terms? And for how long?”

Jim felt a stupid grin beginning to form as he leaned loser to Blair, whispering delicately into one ear, “I want a life contract with you.”

Blair’s hushed sigh was enough to tell him that he had struck a nerve. Blair wanted this thing, wanted it badly if Jim was any judge. With a hand on his cheek, Blair met his gaze steadily, “You know I have to wait until this contract is final.”

Jim smirked, “I can wait.” He leaned in to kiss startled lips. Blair moaned as he pressed forward into waiting arms. Their light kiss became all consuming for a time until Jim finally pulled back. Blair blushed to his toes at the position they had found each other in, Jim’s back against a great tree and Blair in his lap with arms tangled up tightly.

“You might be able to wait,” Blair began. Jim grinned wickedly as the Companion finished, “But I think I might die before I can live.”

Jim wrapped his arms around the man, his heart, his soul, and nuzzled soft curls. “Just promise me that when your obligation to Farnsworth is fulfilled, you will come to me?”

He could feel Blair grin into his neck before answering, “The minute the ‘I Do’s’ are exchanged, I am so out that chapel door and headed for your place.”

Jim grinned stupidly again as he held his love close.

o-O-o

The wedding was beautiful, the flowers looked fresh, the bride ravishing. Blair was pleased with the results, as was merchantman Farnsworth. But Blair’s mind was not on the proceedings. Standing in for the Bride’s mother, his gaze slipped back over his shoulder time and again to meet the anxious expression on the Governor’s face.

Jim’s father had passed on only weeks before and in a bid to keep relations with the Merchantmen smooth Jim had elected to attend the wedding of Farnsworth’s daughter. With his three man honor guard at his back, Jim stood straight and proud at the back of the temple, waiting. Blair had still to give his answer to the desires the man had laid at his feet two months prior.

And this ceremony was taking forever.

When the last of the legalities were attended to and the ceremony came to a close, the groom and his family took the bride along with them out to celebrate. Farnsworth prepared to follow them, but stopped and turned to Blair while holding out a hand. “Companion, our contract is at an end. I thank you for your attention to my daughter; you were well worth the payment.”

Blair nodded while taking the extended hand. “It was a pleasure to teach your daughter the finer points, sir. Be well in the coming years.”

Farnsworth did not release Blair’s hand immediately, but took a step closer, his expression serious. “I would like to discuss re-negotiation of the contract, to extend it for the duration of teaching the first born?”

Blair blinked. Two contracts stood before him. One would keep him on retainer until Abrelina could possibly have a child, and until that child was of age for teaching. But that would mean he would have to take smaller contracts in the interim. Not an exciting prospect for the future.

And then there was Jim. A future that Blair had been waiting for the last couple of months now. With a slight grin Blair squeezed gently on Farnsworth’s hand. “I am already contracted out, Merchantman Farnsworth, though I do appreciate the offer. Perhaps I can negotiate something of a part time, daily convenience later on. I’ll have to get back to you later, perhaps with the name of someone else who would be up to the task?”

Farnsworth frowned slightly, “You have a new contract already?”

Blair smiled, “A Companion works around ways and contracts all the time, Merchantman. But this new one is a Lifetime Contract, and I look forward to it.” So saying, he glanced back over his shoulder to Jim and smiled. Jim smiled back briefly as his men moved around, preparing to leave. Blair turned his attention back to Farnsworth, who was also smiling.

“The Governor is a lucky man to have negotiated such an accomplished feat,” the older man said as he released Blair’s hand and turned to go on his way. Blair smiled even wider as he turned back to Jim and began walking back to him. He knew he was a lucky man to have found love so young in life, and with a man who could truly care for him. Wrapping his arms around Jim, he sighed.

Life, indeed, was grand.  



End file.
